1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a visual telephone apparatus which is capable of facsimile communication with facsimile terminal equipment.
2. (Related Art)
In conventional visual telephone apparatuses connected to public telephone circuits, it is possible to transmit and receive photographic images as long as the apparatus of persons at the other end of the line is provided with the same modulator and demodulator and the same protocol as one's own apparatus is provided with.
However, visual telephone apparatuses of the type widely used now have specifications which are different from those of facsimile terminal equipment and involve a problem in that it is impossible to transmit and receive images between such visual telephone apparatuses and facsimile equipment in spite of the similarity of photographic images to be transmitted and received between them.